


Air de famille

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [21]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e08
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Pourquoi ces deux hommes se ressemblaient-ils autant ?





	

Il attendait un homme qui ressemblait à celui de la photo qu’il avait à la main tout en se demandant la raison de leur ressemblance. Ce n’était pas le sang d’une sirène que cette petite fille avait donné à son ami malade. Alors pourquoi ces deux hommes se ressemblaient-ils autant ?

Il aperçut enfin l’homme qu’il cherchait. Il s’excusa abondamment en l’abordant puis lui montra la photo en lui expliquant la situation.

L’homme de la photo était son grand-père. Il devait être idiot car il n’avait jamais pensé à cette explication. Tous les yōkai le prenaient régulièrement pour sa grand-mère pourtant.


End file.
